The present invention relates to expansion joint covers for bridging expansion gaps between adjacent floor, wall or ceiling sections and, more particularly, to a novel dual hardness thermoplastic rubber gasket for use in such expansion joint covers.
Over the years, many different types of expansion joint covers have been developed which embody one or more gaskets to establish a seal between the expansion joint cover components. The principal problem with this type of cover has been the ability to retain the gaskets in place within the expansion joint cover throughout the entire range of movement to which the cover is subjected during use. Dislocation of a gasket can result not only in the loss of seal integrity but also in the creation of a safety or maintenance hazard, particularly in floor joint applications. For like reasons, and also for purposes of appearance and ease of cleaning, it is important that the gasket present a smooth outer surface that is flush with the adjacent floor or wall sections. This is especially important, for example, in health care applications, where safety and ease of cleaning are crucial.
Other important features of expansion joint cover gaskets include durability, for long wear life and the capability of withstanding multidirectional loads, and replaceability, for ease of replacement in the event of damage or change in the decor of adjacent surfaces. To the latter end, it is also desirable that the gasket be composed of material which can be colored as desired.
The novel dual hardness thermoplastic rubber gasket of the present invention meets these and other requirements of the art.